


It Wasn't

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Garvez, I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF, I have no idea where this came from, We may have a bit of denial here, it's complete fluff, minor spoilers for character interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Penelope Garcia did not have feelings for Luke Alvez nor did she have any idea why she would in the first place. Denial, fluff,  and a little something else after a case.





	

I have no idea where this came from. The interactions between these two are just too much fun. It's the way he looks at her, man... It kills me. I have too many feels about this. I don't even write in the fandom normally. Lol.

 

**It Wasn't**

It wasn’t his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort when her heart was breaking over her un-biological, genius baby brother being led away in handcuffs. It truly wasn’t the little one liners that he started quipping back to battle her on-point, over-the-phone sass. It mostly wasn’t his beautiful dog, Roxy, who was literally one of the sweetest things in the world. It definitely wasn’t his overly-warm hand holding hers, as he helped her step down off the curb on that awful car-hacking case. It undeniably wasn’t him buying that cat for her after he caught her crying before Vermont.

It may have been the first time her favorite coffee had just been sitting on her desk when she was late to her office because a meeting with the tech from counter-terrorism ran long. It might have been the trip home from the bar, when he walked her to her door, instead of waving goodbye from their Uber. It could have been her calming him down from the nightmare that he was trapped in, when they were sitting together on the plane and she gripped his hand. It would have been reasonable for it to have been the time he called her ‘the beautiful tech girl,’ to a detective when he thought he’d already hung-up the phone.

There were a million things that didn’t make Penelope Garcia think about Luke Alvez in any sense, let alone a romantic one. She was happy being single, again. She certainly didn’t dream about him or his hands and other things in intimate places.  She certainly didn’t need any romantic complications. She didn’t feel his gaze on her or notice the little trinkets that seemed to show up after each case that took the team out of town. She was perfectly happy alone.

They often rode the elevator together. He was new and his paperwork always seemed to take him forever. It was pure coincidence that he’d appear next to her as she was waiting to go home at the end of the night. She’d only gotten a bite to eat with him the one time, to be polite, and he had semi-entertaining stories, which had kept her out until almost 2 in the morning. She had only hugged him the other day, because she hugged everyone else and it would have been incredibly mean to leave him out. She hadn’t even noticed how warm he was when they embraced and the weird thing her heart did was likely excess joy from Reid finally coming home.

So she stood waiting at the elevator, with her phone chirping out tweets about her favorite shows and ships, as he walked up to her and bumped her with his hip.

“Hey you.” He was unequivocally not staring at her lips, which were painted a red shade that she hadn’t picked out with him in mind.

“Hey.” She stepped onto the elevator with him and the doors closed, leaving them alone in the small space. “So this was a bad one. Tech people getting killed for doing their jobs, hits kinda close to home. I mean not that I’d ever have to worry about something like that happening to me. Expect this one time I was investing things and I did get shot by this crazy cop, I have this awful scar on my chest. Not that you’re ever going to see my chest. And I don’t know why I’m telling you this. Maybe it got to me a…”

Suddenly his hands were on her face and he had her pinned to the wall of the elevator, completely crowding into her space. She had this fleeting thought about how there were cameras in this elevator, but then his thumbs brushed over her cheeks. His feather-light touches were somewhere between asking permission for what was coming next and making sure she was alright and she nodded ever so slightly. His lips were as nimble as the rest of him, taking three effortless kisses from her, almost giving her no chance to respond. He suddenly pulled away, leaving her annoyingly achy for his warmth. He straightened up as the elevator doors opened to the garage.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Penny. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“For your information tomorrow is Saturday.” Her heels clacked on the concrete as she caught up with him, catching his hand in hers. “Also no one calls me Penny. You owe me a drink for that, _Luke_.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Ugh. Don’t ‘ _ma’am’_ me that’s even worse.”

No, none of the things he did or said made her heart flip or flutter. And she certainly wasn’t falling in love with the man, who was holding her car door for her and kissing her forehead. She absolutely wasn’t agreeing to his whispered suggestion that a margarita at his house would be cheaper and that Roxy was better company than barflies.

And there was no way she was smiling about him calling her Penny or thinking about kissing him again.

 

.:.

I have nothing to say or myself. Hope you all enjoyed it.

 


End file.
